When articles are being processed in the plastic state, especially on a glass-blower's pipe, it may be necessary to reheat the gobs or the parison after they have cooled too much (reheating). In the state of the art, a so-called reheating drum is used for this. This is a hollow cylindrical body open in front, which has a gas burner and a heat-resistant brick lining. The gob dropped through the open front or on the pipe into the drum is rinsed with hot gas around it produced by a gas-air burner. This keeps the reheating drum at a high enough temperature constantly and keeps it constantly heated, which results in a correspondingly high gas consumption. Accumulation of exhaust gas is high.